Where you headed
by zero-shadow
Summary: Sakura needs help to get back to her home and who will help her? take a guess. sorry i'm not good with summaries
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story so don't expect it's going to be a good one ok? Sorry for all the mistakes you'll find. I'm not good at English and English is not my first language.   
I do not own Card Captor Sakura   
Fire was spreading from house to house in the village. Many creatures riding on four-legged creatures with horns were slashing the villagers with their blade. The leader of them asked a question to a man. When the man didn't answer correctly the creature killed him by stabbing him. The woman with two children at her side cried a painful scream after witnessing what just happened to her husband. The leader then approached her and she asked it to leave her children alone. Right after she asked for her request, the same blade used on her husband killed her. The two children cried even louder after seeing that both of their parents died. The creatures started leaving after raiding the small village. The son of the last couple ordered the leader to stop. They ignored him and kept on going. The boy became more enraged and dark energy began to surround him and his eyes turned cloudy gray-almost white. Then suddenly he created a ball of energy on his hand and when it was powerful enough he threw it at them. It caused an immense explosion killing all of the creatures. After it cleared up a man walked up to the two. The boy was holding his sister that was sitting on the ground. The boy looked up at the man before him. They both stand up to see who it was and saw that he looks familiar. The man said he was their father's old friend. The boy remembers him visiting their family when he was younger.   
11 years later  
A young man was walking along what it seems like an endless path. The young man suddenly noticed an unusual shoe that he has never seen before right in front of him. He reached down to pick up the object. Ahead something more interesting caught his eyes. There is a person on the ground. He then walked towards to where she is. He kneeled down next to the person and discovered that she was still breathing. He glanced at her feet and saw the other pair of the shoe. He placed the shoe back on her foot then he picked her up and carried her on his back. He looked around to see if anyone else was there after he was sure that there wasn't he started walking the path again.   
  
After walking for some time the person on his back moved and moaned. "Hmm...where are we going?" she said unaware of what is happening. He turned his head to look at her just when she abruptly opened her eyes and realized her situation. " Huh? Put me down!" she screamed while hitting him on his back. He immediately set her down. As soon as she was on her feet, she moved few steps away from him. "Who are you?" she asked. He just looked at her then he kept on walking. She then heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see and a six-legged creature with three eyes came out from behind the bushes. She yelled in surprise and ran up to the young man. "W...wait."  
  
Later on their way, they came across a waterfall followed by a river below. The man went first, he used the stones to get across the river. He looked back and saw her trying to step carefully on the stones. She took her next step and slipped, she almost fell in the water then a hand caught hers. He pulled her close and held her hand unaware the rest of the way. After they passed the river they were walking a path again. He noticed that she was starting to slow down. He stopped and she said that her feet were tired. He let her rest and they sat down under two separate trees.   
They reached their destination, they're standing on a high ground and below there is a small house. They went down to the lower ground and walked to the house.   
  
"You can wait here," he finally talked.   
  
She didn't say anything for a second and then "I...I'll come with you," she answered.  
  
He didn't say anything else he just started walking. They climbed a higher ground that's across were they came from. At the top there is a temple and someone is inside. They stopped in front of it and the man came out.   
  
The man grinned and asked, "Who's your girlfriend?" She turned her head to look at the young man. He stood there with a serious expression on his face.   
  
"Come on," the man said. They followed the man to where they came up from. The man then jumped and landed on the lower ground. Her eyes widen at the sight of it.   
  
"Let's go," the man said, "it's faster this way."   
  
"Can you jump?" he talked for the second time.   
  
Still shock she was unable to answer then she shook her head. "What about her?"   
  
"Carry her."  
  
He step towards her and lifted her carrying her, he jumped down. As they went down she held close to him by wrapping her arms around his neck. He safely landed on his feet and set her down.   
That's all for now. Don't forget to review Tell me if I should continue or stop if it's really bad. 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
Thank you for those who reviewed  
  
I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
Inside the house The three of them were in the kitchen. The girl is at the table, the man is across her, and the guy is standing next to the door.  
  
The man said, "The name's Rokusho," as he pours something in a cup and handed it to the girl.  
  
"My name is Sakura," she answered getting the cup.  
  
"And he's," he turned his head and saw the door closing behind the guy. "That was Syaoran," he resumed. ""Tell me. Where are you from," he asked her. Rokusho was surprised from her respond. They talked more to get to know each other.  
  
Later on. Syaoran was outside cleaning up in the water that comes from the waterfall. Once inside the house he headed to the bathroom to get something. When he mindlessly opened the door he instantly closed it back. "Lock the door," he said walking away. Inside was Sakura about ready to undress to take a shower.  
  
At night they were eating their supper. Rokusho and Sakura were eating inside while Syaoran ate his meal outside.  
  
"This is delicious," Sakura remarked after tasting the food for the first time.  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."  
  
Later that night Rokusho showed Sakura the room upstairs that she will be sleeping in. It looks like no one has been there for some time.  
  
"You don't mind sharing the room do you?" Rokusho asked Syaoran who was already inside the room.  
  
"I'll sleep-" before Syaoran could finish his answer Rokusho said, "Of course you don't. Besides there's two beds in here anyway."  
  
Pass midnight Syaoran was still awake on his bed. He got up and walked out of the house. Sakura who was also still awake saw him leave. She decided to follow him. He climbed up to the temple and walked to the back. He kneeled down in front of two headstones.  
  
After a while  
  
He stood up and asked, "Did you need something?" He turned around and walked towards Sakura who was hiding behind the wall. She moved over so he can fully see her. "No, I.couldn't sleep."  
  
Syaoran was gazing at the black sky full of bright stars. "It's not safe to be alone outside at night." He steps to the edge and almost ready to jump down when Sakura said, "No, wait. I didn't get a chance to thank you."  
  
"Thank me for what?"  
  
"For saving me and bringing me here. Thank you." Syaoran didn't reply back.  
Don't forget to review, tell me what you think 


End file.
